The Value of True Memories
by Cool Jay
Summary: Cybertron: With an erased past, Jade Denvis takes a break in her successful career as singer. However, she couldn't expect her little trip to lead her to a battlefield. In what ways will this change her?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Did it ever happen to you that you suddenly find yourself in a place, without knowing how you ended up there? You are there, sixteen years old, without any memories of your past, which all seemed to have been just erased out of your mind. You have no parents, no relatives, and no friends who would help you to get up on your weak, trembling feet.

No one… Just yourself.

But then everytime, you go to bed and fall asleep, you have a dream, the same dream that appears every night. Even though it doesn't look so clear to you, you have a feeling that it might be linked to your forgotten memories, to your past.

The truth about yourself, about who you really are.

But I guess you couldn't understand me. After all, I've seen rare cases like this one. Cases of amnesia in which the dream is actually the answer to everything you've ever asked yourself about.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, this is Cool Jay! Awright, this is Chapter one, so have fun reading it and a Merry X-Mas to y'all!!

* * *

_Chapter One _

Where am I? Where is this place?

A… Desert?

Sand… I was lying on the ground, being slowly covered by sand, which blew over me by a soft breeze. The sky was embedded with dark clouds. By the sight of it, soon, they would open themselves to pour on me their grieved tears.

I suddenly saw myself screaming in anger at someone who stood in front of me, covered by a dark mist. My vision was all blur, it was hard enough to see anything. Myself, I ignored the reason why I felt so angry.

There was no answer, only a terrible, sinister laughter.

The dark mist slowly started to disappear, along with its laughter. At that moment, the rain tipped softly on my face. Why couldn't I stand up anymore? Why did I feel like my world was starting to fade away?

All of a sudden, I heard voices… Voices that were so familiar to me.

My sight was darkening as moments passed by.

Then, a big form is in my view. Something… Or someone I knew very well… So familiar…

Its male voice, consumed by worries, was trying to reassure me that everything would be all right. I noticed the blue mechanical hand that he was using to place it under my head to lift me up, to speak to me. His voice sounded pretty shaky, as if something was wrong as he stared at me.

I felt the weakness taking over me, plunging my view into darkness as I slowly close my eyes. And the last thing to be heard was his crying voice: "HEATBREAKEEEEEEEER!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggg!!!"

I jolted up from my sleep, awakening in a pant as I was startled by the loud ringing voice right beside my ear. I tried to reach out for that annoying sound, which normally would be on my night table right next to my bed. But, stupidly still keeping my eyes shut and just waving around with my hand, unable to find it, I reached even more out and, feeling completely unbalance, I fell off the bed. I landed with my face against the ground, arms and legs outstretched, and in pain.

I blindly get up to my knees, touching the night table and grabbed that still ringing alarm clock. I pushed on the 'off' switch, its eerie sound ceasing.

"Stupid alarm…" I grumbled, my heart racing from that bad wake up call.

It was a dream… Again. And when I say again, then it means that it's not the first time I've had that dream. To be honest, I've been having the same dream as long as I can remember, and waking up like this has become a habit.

The problem is… I only remember until my sixteen years. The rest of it... I've forgotten it all...

It was on a rainy day I found myself on the sidewalk, just lying there... With nothing I could remember. Somebody found me and brought me to a hospital, being checked through by several doctors. Huh, you were maybe thinking that it would only take one doctor to cure me or to know what had happened to me, but figure this: each of them were confused and called up more doctors to find out what was wrong with me. Sure, of course the first, kind doctor knew the fact that I had amnesia, but the reason why he got other doctors was because he didn't discover why I had it or how I got it. They didn't find any injury, whether it was physical or mental, and even until now, it stays a mystery.

From there on, they began to search for my parents, family or relatives to report the patient and her current status. Without any success. I had no relatives, no family. No one. So they gave me a name, one I chose, of course: Jade Denvis. I was then put in an orphanage, where they kept me until I was seventeen. The reason was because I had an extreme talent for music, especially in singing, and through participating in music contests, I attracted someone's attention. People from a music studio who heard me singing came directly to me after a performance and asked me if I wanted to become a professional singer. I instantly agreed, without any hesitation. I wanted to get away from this orphanage. It's not that I hated this place, nothing like that at all. But I wanted to discover who I really was, and I couldn't through simply staying there.

I've now become a famous singer by the name of 'Heatbreaker', who sold successfully more than two million of her albums worldwide. Once I had my first album created, I got my own luxurious apartment, where I still remain and live alone.

You might have noticed it, but my name as artist came from that dream. It sounded pretty cool, which did fit my dynamic-like character. I liked it. Weird enough, I could easily get used to that name 'Heatbreaker'.

So, three years has passed since I can't remember who I really am. I'm now nineteen years old and I've still got amnesia. The only clues I had were that same dream I've been having all this time and something else as well. I bear a mark on my right arm, but not any kind of. A mark was carved onto my flesh like a scar, and it had the shape of a head.

I went into the bathroom, turning the water on and plunging my face into my water-filled hands. After removing myself from the ice-cold water, I looked up and stared into the mirror, as a matter of fact, staring more at my face. I did, what I was always doing: I asked myself, as usual, that same question I have asked myself since all these three years.

Who am I really?

* * *

Okay, gotta run, hope you enjoyed it!!! And don't forget: One shall stand, one shall fall!! 

Don't ask me why I said this, I just felt like it. Optimus said it, so why shouldn't I? XD


	3. Chapter 2

Heya! Finally Chapter two's on!! Yeah, took me a LOOOOOONG time to update! I apologize!! But starting from July 19th(My B-Day!! Huzaahh!!) it'll be easier for me and I'll be able to post faster than before!!

Anyways, thx for your patience! Enjoy reading!!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**Optimus Prime's POV:**

It had been sometime now that we have the Omegalock within our possession, which we all were proud of. But unfortunately, me and my men had been having difficulties of finding the next Cyberplanet key, and time was beginning to slip out of our hands.

Returning from a short patrol, I made my way towards the computer room. I stopped in front of the door, hearing suddenly shouts and argues from inside. The first one to raise his voice was clear to recognize. It was Hotshot.

"We have no time to waste, there has got to be a way to find out where we can find the Cyberplanet key faster than this!" he shouted.

"Calm yourself, Hotshot." Red alert said, trying to reassure the other autobot, "We're trying our best to move as fast as we can."

"But it doesn't seem to be enough." Scattershot explained, "We don't have a single clue yet of where it could be, except the emblem of Atlantis, and it's not much of a help."

"And Megatron's still a step ahead of us." Overhaul added, "He has the advantage because of the map he stole."

My men began to lose faith; the doubt was impregnated in their voices. And as they kept on arguing, I decided to enter the room, to go against every judgement they made.

"You can't give up now."

Landmine and Jetfire were there as well, trying to calm all those Autobots who were starting to lose hope.

"Optimus Prime!" Red Alert stuttered, "We-"

"I know what you have been talking about." I said, approaching myself to them, "There is no need to explain. You are all worried about Cybertron and the black hole, and our search is advancing slowly, but you must know that there is still hope for us to find a clue. If we abandon now, Megatron will find the Cyberplanet Key first and use it for his own selfish purpose. No matter how hard we will try, he will continue on ignoring that not only Cybertron, but the whole universe will be sucked into oblivion through that black hole."

"We know that..." Hotshot mumbled, "But… I want to do something instead of waiting for the three kids to come back."

I went to him and placed my hand on his shoulders. "I know you're impatient to hear what's our next plan. But we can't make any moves until Lori, Coby and Bud come back to explain us about their situation. When they're here, we can head off to do the next mission. Only together will we be victorious."

Hotshot looked up to me and said with pride: "You're right! I'll wait. Like they say, 'united we are, invincible we remain'!"

For a short moment, I felt my spark fizzing and stumbled back in shock. That expression! The one I haven't heard in years. The great determination in Hotshot's optics as he spoke that phrase particular phrase, with so much pride, felt like a strong needle piercing through my armor.

I lowered my head and used my hand to hold it. Those memories... Those I wanted to forget... Unwanted, they slowly began to come back as they short-circuited every fragment of my mind, haunting with their every grieving image.

"Optimus!"

I looked at my side and saw Hotshot, worries consuming his very spark.

What am I doing? I am their leader. I have to be strong for them, especially for Hotshot.

I lowered my head, slowly regaining the balance I lost through the shock. "I'm fine... I think I need to go out for a walk..." I uttered calmly, ignoring his worried-filled eyes and acted as nothing had happened. But the young Autobot didn't seem to believe me.

"Are you sure, sir? Do you want me to come?"

"I'll go with him."

I knew that Red Alert was the next one to speak. He knew me. He knew everything. He was there where it all began and where it all had ended. He knew how I reacted to that event and how I would react when someone spoke of it.

Together, we walked out of the room, leaving the base as none of us spoke. None of us could find the words to express how we all felt.

Finally, we reached a cliff, from where we had a beautiful and thoughtful sight to the sunset. We stood there, gazing into the distance, the colorful horizon combining itself with the clear blue sky.

* * *

**Landmine's POV:**

It was one of the rarest sights I've ever had, our leader having the sight of a lost and saddened bot. Optimus was stern and tough Autobot, a transformer who always brought our strength when we lost it. But this time, it was his strength that seemed to fade away from his optics, along with the dimmed determination. I've already seen it before, and to be honest, it was something I would never want to see again. No one would ever want to see his or her leader so down. The only time he'd be like that would be an event that happened so long ago.

I was as shocked as Optimus when Hotshot pronounced that phrase. It was clear to me that our leader was hurting through what Hotshot said.

The young bot couldn't know, though. He knew it had happened, but he hasn't thought about it nor did he know to whom this expression belonged to.

Worried, he let his mind speak out for him. "Why did Optimus look so... sad and depressed? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not what you did... It's what you said." Scattershot explained, saddened.

Just as I thought. Optimus and me weren't the only ones to think about it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hotshot asked confused.

"She always used to say that." I announced with my arms crossed, "The one Autobot who managed to defeat so many Decepticons in a relatively short amount 'a time. One of our most loyal comrades, whose name has become taboo since that day. One of our… friends."

By the look of his face, he understood whom I was talking about. It ain't the greatest memory we had and besides, that great Autobot was Optimus' most loyal friend after all. That's why everything about this hero, the name included, had become taboo. Everyone hated it to see his or her source of courage, honor and strength down. We wanted our leader to forget about his friend and put that hero aside. For some of us, it was tough to never speak about that transformer again, especially me. That kind bot who became a hero was a close friend to me as well. Not as close as Optimus', though. Reason more to forget… Our friend.

To me… That courageous autobot was like a kid to me. Like family. If that one were here, everything would have been different. We wouldn't even be think of putting up that stupid taboo.

Ya fraggin' idiot. Why'd ya go out there alone…?

Angered, Hotshot walked to a wall and slammed his fist against it. "Slag it! How could I have been so stupid?! I completely forgot..." He turned around, facing us. "But then... why did Red Alert go with him?"

"Red Alert was there on the day of the Ambush, right by his side." Jetfire added, "He knows better than any of us how Optimus feels when this comes back to the surface."

"Boy, do I feel sorry for Optimus Prime..." Hotshot said.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

Well, a day can't start so depressing, right? So that's why I cast these thoughts of my past aside and sat on a table, having breakfast. I drank slowly my coffee, enjoying the mild yet strong taste that wakes you freshly up in the morning. And there would only be one thing to ruin a moment like this.

The telephone across the small, same table rang. Yup, that kind of ruined the calming moment, but there was no need to get upset about it. I do prefer getting phone calls than no phone calls at all…

I picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Jade, it's me, Richie!" the person on the other line greeted excitedly.

Richie Whitner was my manager, a great person whom you could easily rely on. He's been there when I needed someone. Okay, he's the only friend I know, unfortunately, but he's really kind, and that's what counts.

"Hey, Richie, what's up?" I said happily.

"Listen, our meeting has been canceled today. We're gonna have to do it tomorrow."

Right. Once you're famous, people want to know more about you. And today, there was supposed to be a meeting with some reporters who wanted to interview me for their magazine. Frankly, I couldn't imagine anything better than this.

"It's no problem, I anyway wanted to take the day off." I explained, and it was the truth. The problem about being singer is that you have little time to rest and a lot of work to do.

"Really?" Richie asked, "All right then, you did work a lot, so it's only fair that you get a little break. Hope you'll get to enjoy it and tomorrow, you're gonna show them how great you are."

I giggled. "Thanks, you're real cool. But you shouldn't forget that we did this together. Like I say, 'united we are, invincible we remain'!"

"Hahah, I've always liked that expression of yours!" he laughed on the other line, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow all right. Bye, take care."

"You too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and breathed out a sigh of relief. That meeting had already tensed me up so much and put me under stress. So, I decided to do something, to move a bit around. Something outside, out of this house, away from this place. The weather was really nice, so sunny and no clouds in the sky, it should be worth it to go on an outing. In the mountains, maybe, towards the west of this country. There they had amazing mountains and forests, I even heard there was a beautiful lake nearby. I always wanted to go there. That trip could definitely cool me a bit off from that shocking dream and from the stressful meeting I was thinking about. Maybe it might help those headaches I've been having lately. I could almost say that I could hear some eerie sounds that are causing this unbearable pain.

I got up and put all the breakfast dishes away. After all the cleaning up, I prepared myself some lunch, since I was thinking of pick-nicking over there, and got myself dressed up for the great adventure. I was sure; it was going to do me some good. For the ride to the mountains, I might as well ask John, my chauffeur to drive me there. A place where you wouldn't expect anyone, fans especially.

Packing my stuff in my dark-blue bag, all suited and done, I was ready to go.

Western mountains, fresh air, beautiful lake, here I come!

* * *

Jade's as fresh as she'll ever be with that journey coming up. But what about the torn Autobot leader, Optimus Prime? Find out more in the next chapter of the value of true memories!!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! Since I'm now officially 18(and since I got my own laptop. WAHOO!!), I thought I just might update this story! Here, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

**Optimus Prime's POV:**

"Optimus, you're thinking of it, aren't you?"

I glanced at my trusted friend and cast my gaze ahead of me, analyzing every bit of the horizon. I wasn't surprised to know that he figured out about what I was going through. He didn't even need his gadgets to discover internal wounds. Well, he is a doctor after all. I gave a slow nod and kept my stare straight ahead. "Yes, I am. The day of The Ambush. It has been three years, hasn't it?"

"Yes, sir." He replied grimly and sighed, "I know that what Hotshot said reminded you of that day, especially her. What happened three years ago was an enormous loss, and it was a greater one for you, but you'll have to let it go."

"I know, and you are right." I stated with a strong voice, "What she would have wished for all of us is to move on."

A leader must know when he must be strong for those who look up to him. But sometimes, he finds himself amongst the simple warriors, who has his own matters to think of instead of a whole situation of a war. I have visualized myself right there. Deep inside my spark, I wished that I could have done more than simply watching back at that time. She had all the strength I was seeking for and all the endurance to survive through fierce battles and hardships. Only this time, it wasn't enough.

"Optimus, Scattershot here." I heard a voice through the transmitter, "I apologize for disturbing you, sir, but the kids have returned."

I let out a laugh. "You never disturb me, my dear friend. All right, we'll be on our way." I turned my head to Red Alert. "Let's head out to HQ."

"Are you sure you'll be all right, sir?"

"I'll be fine." I said, "Thank you for being here with me, Red Alert."

"The pleasure's mine, Optimus. At anytime, we're all here for you."

I am and remain proud of my team. However, as leader, I have to put effort as well to become an example so that they can build up their trust and unify with one another for future difficulties.

Trust, union… Hm, you always used to say that, dear old friend.

As we headed for our base, soaring through the air in our vehicle mode, I couldn't help but look back and think of that day…

It was in a time when Cybertron had suffered amounts of attacks from the Decepticons, especially from their leader, Megatron, and from one of his most feared minions, Terminator. A viscous, merciless and dangerous Decepticon. From what I heard, most of the Autobots feared him more than Megatron because of the way he fought and tortured his enemies in the end. Many of my comrades fought him, but failed and were destroyed. There were a few times when those who tried to fight him survived, but barely. They weren't only severely injured from the inside, but they witnessed horrible things that happened to their friends. Landmine was one of them. Out of the five men I sent in for a mission, Landmine was the only one who came back.

When he returned, it was a view that I had wished to forget. Critically damaged, he was brought to the med bay. He survived, but when he spoke, horrid things that Terminator did flowed out of his mouth like an Energon stream, only that this wounded Autobot screamed it.

A week after he had recovered, I assembled all the autobots. But when we were together, they all were arguing, losing faith, their beliefs, giving up all hope, even though they didn't want to admit it. But it was visually clear in their eyes.

"Settle yourselves, Autobots." I spoke, "We must not give into those attacks, that is what they're expecting. We must stand-"

"And do what?" one of them cried, "Megatron will keep attacking and all what we'll have left is nothing but ourselves. We should just join forces with Megatron and-"

"Enough!" a female Autobot cried. She was painted white and with dark-blue flames going up her legs, her dark-red optics staring at him. And that's where it all changed.

That one stepped up and punched the Autobot who just spoke before right in his face. He stumbled back, falling to the ground and looked up shocked at the attacker.

"What in Primus' name is wrong with all of you bots?!" she shouted, "How dare you question your leader, Optimus Prime, who works so hard to lead us to victory? You're going to abandon all hope and surrender? Then you are all tin-canned idiots. Have you forgotten why we are fighting? To defend our people and to finally have peace on our planet. Do you know how many brave warriors have suffered to do that?"



"Yeah, but-"

"I didn't question you to interrupt me, soldier!" she cried. Her scream that echoed throughout the room was so intimidating that no one had the courage to oppose her judgement. Not even me.

She breathed in and carried on. "By their last spark, these destroyed Autobots fought hard and never even thought of giving up. And now, all of you are willing to throw everything, everything they worked so hard for, away?"

A deafening silence took over the hall. Never in my life had I seen such silence. Suddenly, she held out a hand to the punched one and pulled him up.

"On your feet, Autobot. I'm telling you this: We will not let the Decepticons discourage us by savaging our planet, not even Megatron. We will fight back! And if he destroys parts of this planet, then we will rebuild it with pride in our sparks, just as Primus, our creator, would have expected us to do. And if it's the last slagged thing I'll ever do, then I will fight until my last spark has left me! All of us, together, we can do this! United we are, invincible we remain!!"

The atmosphere around me began to change. Each Autobot cheered loudly, shouting and screaming with powerful determination and joy throughout the halls as hope began to rebuild itself within the sparks of each Transformer. I will admit that as leader, I was beginning to lose that hope, until I heard that speech. Never had I seen such a strong-willed Autobot in my life.

As everyone began to depart, resuming what they had planed that day, I went to her and thanked her for returning their courage.

"Don't mention it, Optimus Prime, it's the least I could do. I can't let them lose hope when there is a chance of winning."

"You have a great power, Autobot, one who can change the fate of this battle." I said, "I don't think we've ever met, have we?"

"No, we haven't." she said, "I am new here. And I was looking for you. I want to join you Autobots to defeat the Decepticon. I will not let you down, I promise I'll fight as hard as possible to restore peace!"

It was beautiful to see such strong, luminous determination in her eyes.

I nodded. "You are welcome to join us. But with whom do I have the honor?"

I flashed back to reality. Our base was right ahead of us. A boulder shifted open, revealing a vast hall. The entrance to our base. We crossed these halls within seconds before landing with a gentle rumble on the departure bay, transforming and taking forms of what we truly are. In a slow march, we made our way to the computer room, each of our thoughts stuck onto the memories of our destroyed friend.

Heatbreaker…

* * *

The past has become Optimus' burden. How will it be lifted off his shoulders? Find out next in _The Value of True Memories_.


End file.
